The recent trend of electronic devices, including mobile devices, is to be made smaller and lighter. To meet this trend, electronic components must support high integration and high performance.
An electromagnetic wave is one of several causes that directly affect the performance of an electronic component. Classically, electromagnetic radiation (EMR) is composed of electromagnetic waves, which are synchronized oscillations of electric and magnetic fields that propagate at the speed of light. In modern technologies, EMR is regarded as electromagnetic noise that is emitted from or produces an effect on electronic components. Therefore, various materials, structures and methods have been studied to provide electromagnetic shielding.
In a case where a target electronic component is covered with a suitable material for electromagnetic shielding, heat dissipation from the target component may be often deteriorated. Unfortunately, poor dissipation of heat may reduce the performance of the component or shorten its lifespan.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.